darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bell
Jason Bell is one of the supporting antagonist of the series, he is currently the richest person on Earth and is the love interest of Seina Brown. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Venom Enhanced Inhuman Agility': Jason's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jason is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Expert Marksman': He is very dead on accurate in throwing most projectile-like weaponry along with his guns. *'Venom Enhanced Immense Sense of Touch': Jason's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Jason's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to totally numb himself to pain. *'Venom Enhanced Superhuman Durability': Jason's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Jason's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Jason has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. *'Venom Enhanced Regenerative Healing Factor': His healing powers are enhanced, making him able to recover from almost any injury, such as gunshots, stab wounds, broken bones, brusies, and many more. He can heal much faster than normal. He was once stabbed clean through the chest and this didn't do anything except slow him down and cause him pain. *'Venom Enhanced Immunity': Due to his healing factor, he is immune to most forms of diseases, infections, and foreign chemicals. *'Aging': Also due to his enhancement, he ages much slower than any normal human, appearing much younger than he actually is. *'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and Skin': Along with night vision, Jason gained superhuman sensitivity via touch, allowing the hairs on his body to sense air currents around him and vibrations via his skin. *'Skilled Acrobat': He is a very skilled acrobat, he was taught various air maneuvers, gymnastic skills and stunts. Although, his initial skills were quite poor compared to others but with regular training and usage of Venom increased his skills similarly. His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. *'Venom Enhanced Stamina': Jason's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an extended time period of five hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Venom Enhanced Superhuman Sense of Smell': Jason's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Skilled Martial Artist': His martial arts skills combined with enhanced physical prowess via Venom have enabled him to defeat various top tier martial artists. Jason is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors. He utilizes American Boxing, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu, hand techniques in Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin kicking methods and Wushu with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Jason has displayed all types of martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA agent, a samurai and a monk his martial art skills surpasses various humans. *'Venom Enhanced Strength': He has been known to overhead press 800 lbs, but had also bench-pressed 1,200 lbs and curled 500 lbs. He is cited as having the strength of 35 men and had himself once stated that he has the strength of half a platoon of fighting men (around 35). The average man is capable of lifting his own body weight, around 180lbs, so, Jason Bell could be able to lift 35 times that weight. He had been referenced at least thrice as having preternatural strength. According to statistics he should be able pick up at least 6300lbs and as stated by himself he can lift up to 7000 lbs at his peak. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Multi-lingual': Jason is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. *'Advanced Military Operator': He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Venom Enhanced Mental Process': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Jason also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. Academically gifted, Jason displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Jason his IQ is north of 250. *'Venom Enhanced Superhuman Reflexes': Jason's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his enhanced senses, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. *'Venom Enhanced Speed': Jason could also run and move at great speeds, capable of reaching up to 30 miles per hour. After completion of his training and full usage of venom his speed has increased to 55 km/hr. *'Venom Enhanced Eye Sight': After usage of venom he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. Actually his eye sight became 3 times better than any human. He received enhanced night vision as a part of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to see in pitch-black conditions. *'Highly Influential Connections': As richest man on earth and with great resources at his disposal, he has access to a vast collection of artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, criminals, lawyers, policemen and villains. *'Expert Tracker': With the aid of his hyper-senses Jason is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. *'Graceful Dancer': While Emma Gibson is the best dancer out of all females, he is the best dancer of all males. He knows various forms of dance ranging from Hip-hop to Indian classical. *'Expert Swordsman': Jason is proficient in Japanese sword fighting having studied under various Japanese swordsmen and Samurai's, he is also well versed in fencing. *'Skilled Combatant': He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. Contractor Power *'Soundwave Generation': He can generate and project soundwaves. He can release/use sound to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. He can create and project blasts of sound that can take the form of any creature or object that he can imagine, with varying effects depending of the intense of usage. He can break the sound barrier, creating sonic booms that can cause severe damage on objects and beings. He can fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound, i.e, by projecting his sound waves downwards to act against gravity. He can generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. Obeisance: His powers cause him to shed his own blood, this may vary from a small cut to a very deep wound, depending on the usage of his power. Hence he depends more on his Venom enhanced skills than his powers. Equipment *'Venom': Venom is the more stable and modified form of Toxin used by Aboiye. Unlike Toxin, it does not increase one's power depending on the amount consumed but it increases one's strength permanently to a certain level, hence turning the user into a full time killing machine with no apparent drawbacks. Trivia